


Apathy, Apathy

by NoWindows



Series: Don't Starve drabbles [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a quick drabble, alternate title: Walani Gives Up, still worth warning for, there's a brief suicidal action but it's not like. actual suicide yanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindows/pseuds/NoWindows
Summary: And she gave up.





	Apathy, Apathy

She tried, at first. Honest, she did.

When she was first sent to this strange island chain, unamused as she may have been as the reality of her situation dawned on her, how much _effort_ it would take to survive, she really did try.

But she made one mistake, she neglected one time to check how much damage her surfboard had sustained, and it fell apart beneath her.

And then she woke up.

She looked around as soon as the parrot, who had greeted her with the same snark as last time, flew off, a tad confused. She distinctly remembered drowning, so why…? She must’ve been washed ashore at some point, she reasoned. But then why did she still have her surfboard, and why was it just as sturdy as when she first got it? Details, details, and she never liked to think too hard- it was too much effort that could be spent just getting things over with.

One palm tree too many was chopped, and she was caught completely off-guard when one of them awakened and quickly shredded her to bits.

And then she woke up.

At this point, she was thoroughly confused- she knew she had been attacked, she had felt the pain, and faint remnants of it still pulsed through her everything, so why was she standing again, surfboard in hand, after the dang parrot flew off, like nothing had happened?

Her already low motivation was dwindling, and on a reckless whim, she decided to try something. She quickly ran to shore and threw herself into the water, letting the dangers of the waves claim her with little hesitation.

And then she woke up.

Well, that did it. She’d pieced together what was going on. Wherever she was, death meant nothing- she’d just wake up as if she’d passed out.

So why bother trying?

She yawned and just laid down. She zoned out, letting the sea breeze wash over her and the ambiance lull her to sleep. And then there was a sharp pain that awakened her in the dead of night-

And then she woke up.


End file.
